


Did You Have a Nice Nap?

by Coloredleaves



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Kyl'il is referenced but not enough to be a character, M/M, self-indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloredleaves/pseuds/Coloredleaves
Summary: "The kind of feeling where you felt like throwing up or passing out when that someone smiled at you."





	Did You Have a Nice Nap?

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to wrote some kyr/colvin stuff to satisfy me. Anyway, take my garbage

It was a quiet day at the bar, unusual but not unheard of, someone was always doing, yelling or breaking something, but it was quiet. So quiet in fact that Colvin fell asleep slumped against the wood of the bar with his face pressed against his arms and his feet dangling just ever so slightly over the floor where they lay perched against the support peg on the bottom of the stool.

Bathed in sunlight and his soft snores accompanied by tweeting of birds in the distance and spirit folk milling around.

And that's where Kyr found him when he came inside after his daily talk with Kyl’il, it was usually just gossip over tea but sometimes it was about....feelings. The kind that made your stomach scrunch up and your knees weak when you thought about someone. The kind where you felt like throwing up or passing out when that someone smiled at you.

But looking at Colvin right now with that subtle yellow halo behind his head and the shallow movement of his chest, it made his mouth dry and his heart pound against his ribcage like a wild tiger trying to get loose. It made him weak....so very weak. Like his muscles couldn't handle the weight of gravity anymore and all the moisture was leaving his body through the palm of his hands.

He knew this feeling well, it happened before with Markus and even Inien for awhile. Now it was focused solely on Colvin. The way he laughed a bit too loud at his jokes, how he smiled a little too wide that it looked like it should have hurt, the way he talked like everything was so amazing and wonderful and the way he would look at him. His gaze was always so unwavering when he looked at something, full of power and yet innocent curiosity and sometimes adoration too. He liked it a lot when he looked at him like that.

These were the exact things that he should be talking to Kyl’il about though, he should leave and go back to speak to her about it. But as he stepped back to leave, the floor board under him creaked loudly and groaned under the weight of the fully grown man. Kyr bit his lip and stayed stock still as his eyes focused on Colvin. Colvin and his now shifting form. Colvin and his now cracked open eyes. Colvin and his figure now sitting up yawning.

Kyr and his stomach doing a backflip stared straight at the object of his....feelings as he took in his surroundings.

He could probably make a run for it, pretend he was never there and tell the other it was just a dream if he was questioned about this. He wasn't lucky though, the second after Colvin awoke he was on his A-game. He smiled lazily at Kyr. 

Which was new. He had never seen that face before and it just made his beating heart implode. He wanted to look at that smile everyday, he wanted to be the one who got to see something like this every morning.

“-inkin about?” A sudden voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Kyr blinked a couple of times trying to figure out what was going on. “What?” 

“I asked, what’re you thinking about?” Colvin smiled wide, Kyr wanted to press his lips against that smile so badly it burned, and chuckled. 

Oh. “Oh.” Um. “Um.” Well, fuck him, right? “N-nothing?”

“Really? You looked like you were going red there for a second though.” He propped up one elbow on the bar and leaned his head against his open palm while his other hand rhythmically tapped on the metal of his cuffs.

“Y-yep! Just thinking of nothing!” He laughed nervously. “So, did you dream about anything?”

“Dream? I do not dream! I see prophecies of the _**truth**_ from my ever working subconscious!!” He was quick to stand up and raise his fists into the air as he yelled excitedly. “And today the cosmos bestowed upon my subconscious the images of a _**truth**_ I am meant to seek out! I must find-” 

Kyr sighed internally to himself, he was safe. Now that he got him talking about the _**truth**_ he could think of something so he can excuse himself and talk to Kyl’il.

“-gether!! We must come together and search for this _**truth**_ with all our being!!!” He finished off by jabbing the air sending a small gust through the bar and knocking an imp over from their perch on a table.

Kyr tuned back in after completing his plan, he was about to open his mouth when something about Colvin startled him. He was flushed red and his fists were at his side twitching slightly. Was it warm in here maybe? 

“Do you want to?” His friend stepped closer posing the question with a hopeful smile.

“Want to what?” This was strange, maybe he should have listened to what he said. 

“Do you want to search for the _**truth**_ together?” Colvin got even closer and pressed his fist to Kyr’s chest.

Wait, what? Was this....what he thought it was? Was he being asked out or something? Oh shit, he was getting asked out by Colvin. 

Inien taught them about Ohnorian courting before, it was a pretty distinct custom. Kyr was planning on doing the same for Colvin when he wasn't a jumbled up mess but what was he supposed to do now? He didn't know Colvin liked him back.

He could practically feel the knowing smirk of Kyl’il already, she told him he was being stupid for thinking it was one sided. She was right. She's always right.

“Kyr?” The smaller of the two in the bar wavered slightly pulling his fist away, but before it could get even an inch away from him, Kyr pressed his own fist to Colvin’s chest.

“Yeah! Let's search for the _**truth**_ together!”

And before he knew what was happening, Kyr had armfuls of Colvin pressed into him. He liked it.


End file.
